MIschief
by LizzieCrawley
Summary: An afternoon picnic with the children could be a delight, especially in Downton Abbey. Some Cobert fluff.


**This is just some fluff to warm all Coberts as we wait to the next season.**  
**Thanks to my wonderful beta Granthamfan for her help.**

* * *

He had just left the library when he saw her walking through the great hall. Judging by her dress and the hat she held in one of her hands, she was ready to go somewhere. Cora walked towards him with a soft grin and he met her half way. After giving her a quick kiss on the lips, he held her hand fondly between his own.

"You look ravishing," his eyes sought for hers and she blushed slightly. He was constantly amazed that, even after so many years, he still was able to have this effect on her. But, truth to be told, he felt the same way about her. She was still able to take his breath away- and so many other things that were not advisable to think about at that hour of the day.

"Thank you," she smiled softly.

"Where are you going?"

"_We_," she corrected him. There was a mischievous glint in the stunning blue eyes that stared at him.

"We?" Robert frowned and tilted his head with an amused look on his face.

"We," she repeated.

"Right," he nodded and a little smile curled the corner of his lips. "Where are _we_ going?"

"We will have a picnic by the lake," she announced, her eyes looking at him expectantly for his reaction.

He looked at her for a moment completely surprised, and then his eyes took on a mischievous glint. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, which prompted her to giggle.

It was a beautiful day to be outdoors. With Mary and Tom busy visiting some tenant farms and Edith in London, the idea of having an entire afternoon alone with her seemed just perfect. Robert felt the heat rising in his limbs as past memories popped into his mind. She had escaped from his arms gently when he leaned down to kiss her neck, her giggle showing him that she knew exactly what he was up to.

"With the _children_," she added with an amused look, her eyes fixed on him.

He felt his smile falter on his face. All his romantic plans had just fallen to the ground with just those three words.

"Robert!" She scolded him and gave him a stern look.

"Please, do not misunderstand me, darling," he gave her a coy look as he tried to recompose himself, "you know how much I love spending time with Sybbie and George—"

"But?" She raised an inquisitive brow and Robert looked at her with burning cheeks.

"But I—" He cleared his throat. "Well, I had hoped that we could spend some time together. I mean, only the two of us," he murmured in a moaning tone that elicited from her a benevolent smile. Cora kissed him on the cheek, unable to stop thinking about how Robert could sometimes act just like a child. A sweet and mischievous one, she had to admit.

"It's a lovely idea, darling," she smiled, placing a fond hand on his arm. "But I've already promised the children."

He opened his mouth to try to convince her to abandon the idea, but she interrupted him before he could say anything.

"They should already be waiting for me," she told him in a determined tone that did not allow for any further protests. "I'll go to the nursery to fetch them. And you, try to put your best smile upon your handsome face." It sounded more like an order than a request. Then she added with a gracious smile playing on her lips, "I have already asked them to prepare your curricle. Do you still remember how to conduct it?"

"Of course I do," Robert replied instinctively and then frowned, momentarily confused. "But, why the curricle? There is not enough space to accommodate everyone."

"Of course there is, Robert," she tilted her head slightly. "It will be just the two of us and the children. The picnic basket will be placed in the back and—"

"What do you mean by '_just the two of us_'?" He interrupted her, looking at her as if she had become momentarily insane and Cora rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Exactly this. We. You and I," she raised her eyebrows and watched his face assume an expression of shock.

"Without the nanny?" He asked her, still unable to believe the words that had come to his ears.

"I think we can survive a few hours without the nanny." He opened his mouth to protest and she interrupted him again. "And please, don't look at me as if this is madness. Or have you forgotten all the picnics we had with the girls around the lake when they were little?"

Robert stared at her for a moment before speaking again.

"How could I forget?" He finally said dreamily, as if it was the most pleasant memory of his entire existence. "I could never forget those lovely afternoons with Mary complaining incessantly about any insect that dared to approach her, Edith behaving like a wildling just to annoy Mary and Sybil running everywhere, trying to throw anything in the lake including herself-clothes, shoes and everything else."

Cora couldn't help but giggle at his description and watched his expression soften with an amused grin.

"It wasn't so bad, was it Robert? I always thought we used to have fun," she said with a soft smile.

He took her hand and squeezed it gently, his eyes fixed on hers with affection.

"No, most of the time it was not so bad," he chuckled. "And yes, it used to be fun."

They exchanged a smile and she gave him an affectionate pat on his arm.

"I'll meet you outside, darling," she said as she started to climb the stairs, but then, she turned back to him again. "Perhaps it was also a good idea for you to change into something more comfortable."

Robert looked down at his own clothes for a moment. Certainly it wasn't the most appropriate outfit for a picnic by the lake, but that wasn't his fault since she hadn't warned him earlier about her plans. But then, calling for Bates and change now would take too long. He lifted his head to tell her, but she had already disappeared upstairs.

Robert suppressed a sigh and walked slowly to the front door, still digesting the idea of having no nannies for the afternoon. He met Carson outside, arms crossed on his back while he watched James carefully accommodating a large picnic basket at the back of his curricle.

The two older men exchanged a silent greeting and Robert took some time to examine the two beautiful horses tied to the carriage, patting them lightly on their necks. It had been ages since he had last used his curricle. He couldn't even remember when it was.

Cora should have asked them to bring one of the motors instead and the chauffeur would take them to the lake. But, of course, the children would have so much more fun this way. And he had to admit, now that he was in front of the carriage, that the idea seemed far more appealing to him.

A few minutes later, Sybbie's noisy enthusiasm filled the air making everyone turn their attention toward the front door. Soon, they saw the little girl running through the door with a very dismayed nanny at her heels.

"I love picnics, Grandpapa!" She said as soon as she saw him and ran to throw herself into the arms of her surprised but smiling grandfather.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," a beet-red faced nanny muttered. Robert just nodded with a knowing look, turning his attention back to the little girl in his arms.

"So am I, my sweet darling," he smiled, wondering when she'd become so heavy.

Cora emerged carrying a no-less smiling George in her arms with a maid a few steps behind her. The young woman carried a bag which Robert thought should contain everything that the children would need during the afternoon- including diapers. He suppressed a sigh. This was going to be quite an adventure.

* * *

Robert gently guided the curricle, making the horses go at a slow pace along the road that led to the lake. Cora had accommodated Sybbie between them, and held George firmly in her lap.

He observed her from the corner of his eye, secretly admiring her as she talked quietly with their grandchildren. Feeling his gaze upon her, Cora raised her eyes to meet his. The broad and sweet smile on her lips made his heart beat faster.

Robert rewarded her with a smile of his own and looked back to the road, focusing on their path. In just a few more minutes they would see the big oak tree where they would have to get off the curricle to walk the few feet that separated the road from the lake. This made him think about the nanny again. Or, more specifically, of her absence.

"There is still time to change your mind, you know," he finally said with his eyes fixed on the road, not daring to face her.

"Change my mind about what, darling?"

"About the nanny," Robert ventured.

"Please, stop complaining, Robert." Despite the reprimand, her voice was soft. "Besides, we never brought nanny when we had a picnic with the girls in the past."

"But that was a long time ago, when we were much younger."

She took a moment to answer him and he glanced at her over his shoulder only to see her eyes narrowing dangerously at him.

"Speak for yourself, Robert Crawley," She pointed an accusing forefinger and poked him on his shoulder to emphasize each word, making him flinch subtly. "I am not old!"

He then held the reins with one hand in order to take her finger with the other to place a soft kiss on it.

"That wasn't what I said, Cora Crawley," he said. The mischievous twinkle in his eyes made her shake her head with an amused smile.

Robert felt a tug on his coat sleeve and lowered his eyes to see Sybbie showing him a chubby finger.

"My finger also needs a kiss, Grandpapa." She looked at him with the very same eyes of her mother.

Moved, Cora watched Robert melting into a smile full of love for the little girl when he leaned to also place a loving kiss on her finger. She was so like their Sybil at that age that sometimes it was like going back in time. Their eyes met, silently sharing memories of moments that would never come back.

He saw her blink back tears and with a gentle smile, he gave her an affectionate wink, his eyes full of understanding.

"I love your kisses, Grandpapa," Sybbie said, seeming very pleased and Robert laughed.

"So I need to ensure that you will always get many kisses," he smiled at the girl and then at Cora. Then he looked at George, who seemed completely happy in his grandmother's arms. "And you, little one? Does your finger need a kiss too?"

"No," George shook his head vigorously to reinforce what he had just said and Robert chuckled.

"But, boys don't like kisses," explained Sybbie at the top of all the wisdom that only a four year old could have.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that some boys like kisses very, very much, Sybbie," he told her, his eyes instinctively searching for Cora who suppressed a grin.

He finally stopped the carriage next to the oak tree and helped Cora and the children to get down. The two little ones happily hopped on the soft grass around them under Cora's watchful eyes while he rushed to grab the picnic basket and everything else they would need.

After making sure that the horses were tied, they slowly walked down the path that led to the site that, many years before, they had chosen as the best place for picnics around the lake. A place of soft grass, under the shade of trees; far enough from the lake so that children didn't want to get inside all the time, but close enough so they could keep a close eye on the little ones whenever they ventured to the water's edge.

Robert watched, worried when Sybbie and George moved away a little from them, running in circles and hopping around happily.

"Are you are aware that if they decide to run away towards the lake we won't be able to reach them before they get in the water?" he asked her, changing the heavy picnic basket from one hand to the other.

Cora smiled, amused.

"They will not run away, Robert."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. Sybbie is more her mother's daughter than any of us could ever imagine."

"They can't run that fast. They are still too small for—"

As if she had heard what Cora had just said, Sybbie rehearsed a run toward the lake, and Cora held her breath. But, thankfully, the little girl turned back in their direction, always smiling in her bouncy step, closely followed by George.

Cora was forced to correct herself. "Well, at least George is not able to run that fast." She looked at him and Robert let out a chuckle. "You will keep an eye on Sybbie," she told him in a tone that was more an order than a request and he raised an eyebrow forcing her to explain herself. "Your legs are longer than mine. Besides, your shoes are more appropriate for a run."

The two little ones approached them again, and Cora convinced them to walk hand in hand with her until they reached their perfect picnic site. She instructed the children to stay close by while she and Robert set everything up for the picnic. Robert pulled out a blanket from the basket and handed it to Cora, taking the opportunity to take a peek at its contents.

"No wonder this basket weighs so much! Mrs. Patmore prepared a meal for an entire regiment!"

Cora laughed, amused by his remark and while she arranged the food and drinks prepared by the cook over the blanket, she watched him. Never taking his eyes off of the children, Robert removed his jacket and cravat, carefully folding them before placing them next to the picnic basket. After, he took off his cufflinks, being careful to save them in the inside pocket of his waistcoat before rolling up his shirt sleeves in a rare display of casualness. Her heart pounded at this sight. Seeing him like that, so at ease, a peaceful smile playing on his lips while his silver curls swayed in the gentle breeze made her think about how happy she had always been in all those years.

The children, who until now had been distracted with a huge beetle that had landed on a bunch of flowers nearby, finally joined them when Cora had showed them a big plate of biscuits. After eating their luncheon, the four of them walked together to the lake to feed the ducks.

It was a delight to watch them while they threw bread crumbs to the ducks- which seemed equally happy at having some company. Even Robert, who in the beginning was concerned about the lack of a nanny, was now perfectly at ease, one knee resting on the ground next to George to help him to feed the ducks and to protect him from any bolder duck who dared to approach him.

"Grandpapa, can we swim in the lake? With the ducks?" Sybbie asked.

Robert and Cora exchanged a quick glance, disguising their own amusement at her question and he muttered an "I told you so" over their grandchildren's heads.

"Did you bring your bathing costume, sweetheart?" he asked her, very seriously. The little girl blinked, thinking for a moment before she could answer him.

"No."

"Then I'm sorry, my sweet darling. We can't swim in these clothes." The little girl looked at him without hiding her disappointment and he reached out for her, bringing her to join George around his knees.

"But do you know what we can do?" Three pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly. "We can take off our shoes and socks and put our feet in the water. What do you think of that?"

Two pairs of eyes gleamed with satisfaction, that satisfaction being confirmed as George and Sybbie clapped their hands in excitement. Cora raised her eyebrows, questioning his idea. But Robert just smiled.

* * *

She didn't intend to get into the water, and was completely satisfied just observing them while they moved slowly in the shallow water. Robert had rolled up his trouser legs, and now walked carefully with the two children.

But how could she resist their requests to join them when it came accompanied by that three bright smiles? _Seducers they __are__, all three of them_, she thought as she felt the cold water on her ankles and the strange sensation of the soft, wet sand from the bottom among her toes.

It was impossible to tell who was more delighted with the situation; the children or Robert, who now watched her in a gentle way, the blue of his eyes even more intense in the afternoon light.

_Splash_.

Drops of water wet her skirt and several others reached her face. The mischievous smile on Sybbie's face immediately denounced who had been the author of that little prank.

"Sybbie, dear, please be more careful. Do not strike your feet on the water, or you will wet us all," Cora told her softly, leaning down to wipe the drops that had also wet little George's face. But, the boy had not even cared. Instead, judging by the smile on his lips, he had thought his cousin's idea just superb.

_Splash._

Robert bit his lower lip, trying to prevent the laughter that now bubbled deep in his throat as Cora looked at the results of George's action, drops of water dripping from her hair and face. The boy watched her in silent expectation. In fact, the three of them watched her expectantly.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything to prevent the impending catastrophe, Robert took her by surprise. With a quick movement of his hand, he threw a large amount of water, hitting her on the head, completing the work that had been started by his grandchildren.

Cora looked at him for a silent moment in disbelief that he had actually done it, feeling the cold water run down her body. So, she did the only thing that could be done in a situation like that. She countered. The next minute there was water flying in every direction and she began to chase Sybbie and Robert, trying to wet them. Her amused husband, meanwhile, was showing signs of his agility and even with George in his arms, ran to escape the water splashes while also kicking water over them.

Frightened by all the unexpected agitation as the sounds of laughter and shouts of joy filled the air, the ducks had fled away seeking shelter at a distance.

After a while they sat on the grass, tired and completely soaked. Robert and Cora exchanged a long look, the amused smile on his face matching perfectly with the joy in hers.

Fortunately, someone had had the brilliant idea to send them towels and extra clothes for the children. Cora, with the help of a clumsy but very amused Robert, hastened to replace their grandchildren's wet clothes with clean and dry ones. All the while her eyes sought for his, fully mesmerized by the soft glow that emanated from them and that seemed to light up his entire face. And when he winked at her, a boyish grin spreading across his face, she felt her heart race in her chest, filled with love for him.

The towels did little for the two of them, and it was with their clothes still soaked that they packed everything in the curricle and made their way back home- under protests from the children, who had only agreed to come back home after Robert and Cora had promised they would come back to the lake another day.

* * *

He had jumped from the carriage under the astonished eyes of the servants who were waiting for them outside the house. The undeniable surprise at the sight of the lord and the lady of the house in such a disheveled state seemed to make everyone momentarily silent and inert, including Carson. In fact, judging by the gaping expression at the stoic butler's face, especially Carson.

Struggling against a laugh that seemed to bubble deep in his throat, Robert avoided facing Cora. He knew it would be impossible to control himself if he did. So he cleared his throat, which finally seemed to awaken all of them. In an almost jump, the nannies hastened to get the children and take them upstairs with Cora's recommendation that they should put them in a warm bath. James had run to help Cora to hop down from the carriage as Molesley took the basket from the back and disappeared with it through the servants' entrance.

Cora happily accepted the arm Robert had offered her and they went inside, followed by Carson. As they stopped at the main staircase, Robert turned to the butler.

"Carson, please, ask Baxter to prepare a bath for her ladyship."

"Of course, my Lord," he had answered him before disappeared in a rush, seeming completely relieved to leave them on their own.

Only when he was sure that they were finally alone, Robert dared to look at her again. As soon as their eyes met, both of them finally let out a laugh that unceremoniously echoed through the great hall.

"Do you think Carson will ever recover?" He asked her, removing a lock of wet dark hair that had fallen over her face.

"I hope so," she smiled without hiding her amusement. "But, I have a feeling that we will be the topic of most of the conversations downstairs for a while."

Robert gave her a broad smile and touched her face lovingly.

"Well," his finger traced the delicate curve of her chin slowly, his eyes locked on hers before he added in a soft voice, "it is a very small price to pay to see the shine of happiness in your eyes."

Cora rewarded him with a warm smile and, closing the distance between them, leaned against him to wrap her arms around his neck, both completely forgetting about his drenched clothes.

"Why didn't we ever do this before, with the girls?" He asked her as his hands found their way around her waist, his eyes tracing a gentle path over her features.

"Because we were too busy learning how to be good parents, I suppose," she said and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Robert murmured his approval and pulled her closer. But before he could say or do anything else, both startled at hearing Mary's voice.

"Good Lord! What did happened to you? Carson just told us you had taken the children for a picnic!"

They observed as their eldest daughter crossed the great hall to meet them, followed by Tom. Robert had tried to be as impassive as he could, even when Tom raised his eyebrows at him with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Yes, and we had a lot of fun," Cora answered her and, holding Robert's hand, she started to go upstairs to avoid any additional explications.

"I'm sure it was," Mary still had time to say, her brows quirked as she watched her parents almost running upstairs.

* * *

They just watched as the happy pair disappeared on the upper floor and could hear the muffled sounds of laughter a moment before a door closed with a thud. Mary had rolled her eyes, not daring to face Tom as she thought about how much her parents were still able to amaze her.

"Do you think it was the children?" Tom asked her, prompting her to raise her perfect brows.

"The children?" She shook her head with a benevolent smile. "No. This is just a perfect example of grandparents' shenanigans."


End file.
